Sekirei Now With a Less Wimpy Minato!
by KevinH19
Summary: Just a Sekirei fanfiction with like it says in the title : a less wimpy Minato. Starts off with Karasuba and Tsukiumi as his sekirei and more to add later on. MinatoXHarem M rating for possible later Lemon and Language. First few chapters are short but they get longer! CHAPTER 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Sekirei just wish that Minato had some balls. This is a redo of my original chapter 1. Thanks for the feedback and I hope that this chapter will be better than the original. Please review as it can only help me get better.

CHAPTER 1

Karasuba sat atop one of many M.B.I. buildings sharpening her nodachi. She stared down below at the many human's who she despised so much. None worthy of basking in her presence. She would have massacred them all in time for dinner if she could however she couldn't as this would ruin that bastard Minaka's game. He was currently looking for an Ashikabi for her and the rest of the soon to be third generation disciplinary squad. Yes the one thing that gave her relief and where she could release her pent up desire for blood. She had been a part of all 3 generations and this was what truly kept her under control. Without this outlet there would be no way anyone would survive. Something caught her eye below. It seemed that a man had been taken gunpoint into an alley. This seemed like it could amuse her for a while. She leapt down as she entered the alley. The sight before her was surprising to say the least. It seemed that the man had easily disarmed and taken down his 3 would be assailants. " Well what happened here." Karasuba said with a smirk of interest. The man turned around and just stood there trying to figure out what to say.

" Well my lovely lady my friends and I had one too many." He brushed the back of his head with a smile.

"I see… than care to explain the gun laying over there?"

" Gun? What gun? OH! That gun , well you see you can never be too safe in Tokyo. More importantly it seems as though your not just the beautiful women you appear to be."

Lovely lady and beautiful women? She had only heard ruthless killer until now. Karasuba chuckled to herself. Well it was a nice change of pace."Oh really? What gave it away?"

" Well for starters not many people carry a sword around."

" Can't be too safe in Tokyo" Karasuba smirked enjoying this conversation.

" Yes you sure can't, but if you wanted to be safe you wouldn't need to walk into a dark alley by yourself now would you?"

"Yes it seems your right, how foolish of me." This man was very amusing Karasuba thought. She could have some fun with him. It was a new feeling she wasn't quite sure on how to react to. Her bloodlust was greatly suppressed. She needed to find out more about this man. " Now it seems that I haven't gotten your name."

"Minato Sahashi and your name my fair maiden" He said as he gave a quick princely bow yet his eyes never left hers. She knew he was smart enough to not be taken off guard.

"You may call me Karasuba Minato-kun now what do you say we get to know each other better?"

" Well it looks like my friends aren't waking up anytime soon so lead the way Karasuba-san. Ladies first." Minato replied with a small smile.

"Ladies first eh?"

"Ladies and people I know can probably take me out without so much as breaking a sweat."

"You're a smart one but nothing to worry about at the moment Minato-kun. Now come here."

Reluctantly Minato went along with Karasuba as she grabbed onto his could easily feel how strong she was as she did this." So where are we headed Karasuba-san?"

"Let's just keep walking and talking. You've peaked my interest. Most people I meet don't last as long as you."

" I could do without the stares though." The two were bombarded with many different reactions. Jealousy over the beauty of the women and the man who somehow managed to have her cling to his arm. Also filled with looks of confusion at the nodachi Karasuba carried. One man in particular confronted the pair.

" So hookers do cosplay now? How much did she cost you" As soon as he said this Minato fell forward with his hand outstretched. It was quick but Karasuba saw what he did. Using his momentum he landed a punch square in his face without making it look obvious. Minato was gaining her interest by the minute.

" Woah sorry about that Sir it seems as though I lost my footing." Minato gave a mischievous smile to Karasuba and a quick wink. Karasuba felt her heart flutter. Karasuba was dumbfounded. No one had stood up for her before, but than again no one ever needed too. Minato also knew that she could take care of herself. They didn't say it but both knew that the other had a lot of experience in taking care of themselves. Why had he even decide to stand up for a stranger who he knew wouldn't hesitate in killing him.

Minato raised a hand to Karasuba's forehead. " Are you alright? You seem to be uncomfortable and your almost burning up."

Why was he worrying about her? Why was he making her feel so hot? Why was she reacting? She finally chuckled to herself remembering her old partner Yume. She was probably celebrating in her grave. Even Karasuba had succumb to this feeling of love. " Looks like you were right Yume"

"Wha-" Minato couldn't finish as his lips were now in contact with Karasuba's. What was she doing? He thought that she was someone not to cross just by looking at her. Yes she was easily the most attractive woman he had met , but why was she kissing him and why did it feel so right? Minato than noticed wings grown from behind Karasuba and he was now completely lost between his mind filled with scrambled thoughts and the intense kiss eh was enjoying.

Karasuba also completely lost herself in lust and felt her usual bloodlust blocked out. This new feeling of warmth spread over her entire body and she couldn't have felt any better. Never had she felt this type of feeling when she was in battle rage. Her new found ecstasy almost went to far as she led her hand up his shirt. She felt for a brief moment a chiselled frame before they both required the need for air and they ended their kiss. " Well you must be a very special man indeed Minato as I #4 Karasuba the Black Sekirei will be with you now and forever my Ashikabi."

" Karasuba-san"

"Minato please you may drop the honorific" Karasuba pouted

" Well Karasuba I have so many questions but that can all wait for now."

" And why is that my dear Minato?"

" Well I heard you say that we're going to be together forever and even though I was afraid of dying a little while ago but for some reason this all feels just so right so I should enjoy every moment I have with such a beautiful women like yourself." Minato replied as he gave her another kiss which Karasuba thoroughly enjoyed. They let their tongues battle for control before Minato abruptly stopped as he looked at his ringing phone. Karasuba was furious to say the least.

"Hello?"

" Congrats Minato! I am Minaka from M.B.I. and game master of the Sekirei plan. You have just winged your first of possibly many Sekirei." Minato patiently waited as Minaka continued to babble on about the 108 aliens who were referred to as Sekirei's. He learned about their destined Ashikai's and how one would win the entire game. " Also Minato if you could please make your way to M.B.I. headquarters I have a special request for you." Minaka than ended the call.

" Well it seems that most of my questions have been answered and this Minaka guy wanted me to meet him at M.B.I. for some reason."

"That bastard what does he want now. Well lets make it quick so that we can get back to important matters." she gave him a seductive smile. She than scooped up Minato in a bridal carry. "Are you ready to fly Minato?"

Minato now very confused simply nodded his head not knowing what to expect. When they jumped up at least 10 stories high Minato had his eyes wide open in shock. " I was told you were aliens but still this is hard to believe." Minato held on a little closer which Karasuba greatly enjoyed.

" Don't worry Minato nothing can hurt you anymore. You belong to me now and I won't let anything touch you."

" You seem so cute when you say that" Minato said as he gave a gentle smile. Karasuba greatly enjoyed his compliments. No one had the balls to say anything to her or even look her directly in the eyes except a select few.

"Keep talking Minato I can't get enough of your sweet words." They shortly made it M.B.I. as Karasuba was determined to get back to private as soon as possible.

END OF CHAPTER 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES : I wanted to redo this chapter a little bit as I felt that yes it was very short so I hope that this chapter is better. Please review and tell me what you think and what Sekirei you wish to see Minato have and anything else you want to see.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Karasuba and Minato entered M.B.I. and were received with a very energetic Minaka. " Minato! Welcome ! How great to meet you in real life. The Ashikabi that conquered the heart of the Black Sekirei Karasuba.

"Shut it Minaka. Now what did you call us here for? Hurry up before my patience runs out." Minato grabbed a hold of Karasuba's hand to keep her calm which worked surprisingly well.

"Like Karasuba was saying do you mind explaining what you want with me?"

" A man that gets straight to the point I like that about you! Now you see Karasuba was going to be a part of the disciplinary squad along with two other Sekirei. So all I'm asking is that you wing the two Sekirei I have prepared and become the Ashikabi of the disciplinary squad. What a great deal for you! Wing one get two free! So what do you say Minato?" Minaka extends his hand forward.

Minato turns toward Karasuba and says with a smile , " What do you want to do?" Karasuba was greatly appreciated the fact that Minato wasn't quick to jump to an agreement.

" I'm sorry Minaka but your offer is going to be turned down. I don't give a damn about your disciplinary squad anymore. You could say that I'm retiring."

" Well you heard the lovely lady, she has decided that she wants nothing to do with your squad. I don't think I can afford to make her do anything she doesn't want to and I'm not willing to take the risk that comes with trying to do something so suicidal as bossing her around. Now Minaka do you think you can take that risk?" Minato knew very well the pressure his words put on. He was playing a dangerous game. Karasuba was getting excited all thanks to Minato's words. She thought to herself : He's threatening him! Minato I can't wait until we get to be alone. Your turning me on to a whole other level! Minaka had similar thoughts and was contemplating his next move. He was a genius but you would have to be awfully idiotic to piss of Karasuba.

"Alright Minato it seems that you have made your decision but remember that this opportunity won't come again."

" I'm stand behind my decision 100% and now if you would excuse Karasuba and myself it seems that we have nothing left here to discuss." Minato pulled Karasuba in closer as she wrapped herself around his arm. However as they turned to leave…

"Minato wait before you go." Minaka stopped them again and this ticked off Karasuba.

" If you didn't hear our answer already we said that we won't be a part of your dumbass squad! Before Karasuba pulled out her nodachi Minato hugged her from behind which calmed her down as he refused to let go even after he was sure she wasn't going to spill blood. Minaka was left dumbfound at how easily Minato had Karasuba under control. She wouldn't let anyone touch her before and now he can calm down her murderous intent? He truly was something different however he would ponder more on this later.

" My apologizes Minato you see if you would wait just a bit longer there is someone who wished to see you."

" If you could please make it quick. It is not a very polite thing to keep a lady waiting you know." Karasuba loved being called lady by Minato. She loved it before when she saw the looks in the eyes of her prey and they thought of monster , but she had now come to love being seen as a lady. Minato's lady. Minaka thought that only Minato would ever see a lady in Karasuba. However this only gave him a greater interest in his new favourite Ashikabi.

"Yes don't you worry Minato just sit tight for a moment our head researcher should be here soon." Minaka

replied as he left the room.

Moments later a woman came running in. " Minato! My son!"

"Takami? Your Minato's mother?" Karasuba laughed as tears came to her eyes. "Well I'm glad that I stuck around for this. Well what is it that you want to say?"

"Shut up Karasuba and get away from my son."

" He may be your son but he's my Ashikabi. He belongs to me now." Minato who had stayed silent this entire time finally spoke up.

"Let's go Karasuba. I don't know who she is." Minato turned and led Karasuba. Karasuba felt a sharp pain as she had only ever seen a Minato wearing a smile on his face. The Minato in front of her seemed … lifeless.

Takami ran to her son and grabbed the hand Karasuba wasn't holding. " Minato I'm your mother! Won't you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry but I don't seem to know who you are." Karasuba looked at the discomfort on Minato's face and was greatly upset. This bitch had hurt her Ashikabi? She wouldn't allow that.

" Let go of him…NOW!" Karasuba was extremely pissed and Takami knew better than to push her any further. She slowly let go and watched as they walked away hand in hand. Karasuba turned back one last time and she gave a cold stare that instilled fear and sent a shiver down Takami's spine. She than continued to mouth the words STAY AWAY before turning back to Minato with a sweet smile and holding him close.

Takami dropped to her knees as soon as she left. She was in tears as she couldn't bear being ignored by her son. She knew that she made some mistakes but she wondered if it was fair for her son to act as if she was a stranger. She still remembers when she learned that Minato was coming to M.B.I. and the scene that just played out was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen.

FLASHBACK

"Oh Takami! I have a surprise for you!" Minaka was wearing a grin that stretched from cheek to cheek and looked as if he was a kid on Christmas morning.

" What do you want to show me now Minaka?" Takami took one glance at the screen and froze. She immediately recognized the Sekirei and her new Ashikabi.

"Who would have guessed that the one to wing the black hearted Karasuba would be our own son Minato. I'm sure he's going to be a great Ashikabi. I have high hopes for my own flesh and blood." Takami was in a state of shock as she was questioning her eyes.

" MINAKA YOU BASTARD!" Takami sent Minaka flying back as she landed a punch square on his jaw. " He's MY son. Your no father to him in my eyes. You were nowhere near throughout his entire life. I foolishly followed behind you as I got caught up in this whole Sekirei plan , but that was my mistake. Where do you get the nerve to let MY son get stuck in the middle of all this bullshit and he has that psycho bitch as his Sekirei?" Minaka slowly stood up as he readjusted his glasses.

" Well Takami as I recall NEITHER of us were a part of his life. So it seems that you don't deserve to call yourself his mother do you?" Seeing Takami wear a pained expression he knew he hit her where it hurts.

" He's going to drop by soon so if you want to meet him go ahead, but I doubt that he wants to see you at the moment."

END FLASHBACK

BACK TO MINATO AND KARASUBA

Minato and Karasuab had decided to walk to Minato's apartment instead of fly over the buildings as they were in no rush and both were very content with just being side by side. Karasuba hadn't let go of Minato or stopped staring at his face since the incident back at M.B.I. with that bitch Takami. He showed off his signature smile which soothed her heart a great deal but deeper down in her heart she could tell their were still traces of discomfort within him. She wanted to get his mind off of what had happened and she knew the just what to do as she was very eager to get home.

Lemon next time ;)

AUTHOR'S NOTES : Second chapter guys! So tell me what you thought! Please review as I'm trying to get better as a writer and this is my first ever fan fiction. Also be prepared for some lemon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karasuba and Minato had finally reached Minato's apartment after their brief meeting with Minaka at M.B.I. "We are going to have to get in quickly and quietly my lovely lady. If my landlord sees you he's going to throw me out. Bringing in a woman would break the rules of my lease and when the woman is someone as beautiful as you than he might just get pissed off." Minato was looking around to make sure his landlord wasn't snooping around. As they entered the small one person apartment Minato sat on his couch and Karasuba decided to sit right on top of his lap. With his arms wrapped around Karasuba's waist he began to speak." Who would have thought that that my life would have taken such an unexpected turn? I get attacked by three men and than you show up in my life." Minato whispered the last part in Karasuba's ear as he gave her small kiss on the cheek. Karasuba was burning up. Her entire body was feeling hot. " Than just when I thought you were going to kill me I get thrown into the Sekirei Plan and another surprise was waiting for me at M.B.I." Karasuba snuggled in closer to Minato and let her head rest on his shoulder. " Turns out that she was the head researcher for this Sekirei plan." Karasuba noticed that he simply referred to Takami as she and decided to not refer to her by her name either.

" What happened between you and her?" Karasuba knew that it was obvious to anyone who saw how Minato reacted to her that there was a rift in between them. Minato took a deep breath and Karasuba wanting to reassure him held onto his hands that were still wrapped around her waist.

" I don't have any clue as to who my father is , because he left before I was born and my mother shot down any conversation or question I would have about him. This just left my mother, little sister and my grandma in my family, but my mother was never around. My grandma told me she worked in some big company and that they had some sort of a breakthrough that needed her entire devotion. Now I find out that the big breakthrough was finding the 108 Sekirei's. It was supposed to be my grandmother taking care of my sister and myself but it turned out to be me taking care of my grandmother and sister instead. My little sister needed someone to take care of her and my grandmother's old age was slowing her down a lot. Life was tough back than and I was trying my hardest for the sake of my sister. I didn't want her to feel like she was missing anything but it was hard to answer her when she wondered where our parents were. I could never say anything more than their busy. Our abandonment also was the main reason that as you saw before I have no trouble handling a tough situation. The kids at school would make fun of us for being alone and with no parents. I didn't stand to let anyone make my sister cry so I got into fights on a regular basis. As the years went on the opponents got tougher and started using weapons so I had no choice but to toughen up. I can't count the times I was put into a life and death situation but there's one memory that I'll always remember."

Karasuba had seen it in his eyes before, so she was expecting him to say it. " What memory is that Minato?"

Minato's eyes seemed to be empty as they looked at Karasuba. "I still remember the first time I had to kill someone. It was either him or me. He was going to stab me but I turned the knife on him. The police let me go on self defence but I'm sure that this was one of the few times she was involved in my life. Most likely from behind the scenes. After that I couldn't face my sister as Minato the killer so I came here to Tokyo, but you know I don't think I did the wrong thing. I have no guilt or remorse for my actions." Minato's eyes regained some life as spoke again after a brief pause. " Well anyways after that whole incident I've been living here on my own for a few years."

He knew how to kill thought Karasuba. If ever the situation would arise he could handle himself, but Karasuba thought that she wouldn't let anyone get close to Minato, but for now she was going to make Minato forget about his family, M.B.I, the Sekirei plan and everything. Tonight she was going to be all he cared about and all he could think about. Karasuba got up off her seat on Minato's lap. Minato looked at her with a curious look. Karasuba gave a small seductive grin before she beckoned with her finger for him to follow her as she had his eyes completely transfixed on her body admiring her from head to toe. She turned to walk as Minato was left staring. He watched her hips sway from side to side before he quickly snapped back to reality and got up to follow. He was given a pleasant surprise.

" Well Minato do you like what you see?" Karasuba stood there with nothing but her black laced matching bra and panties with both hands behind her head as she was smiling seductively. Minato took a second to let it all sink in as he truly admired the beauty of Karasuba. She came up to him and wrapping her arms around his head she pulled him into a kiss as they both found their way into the futon. Minato was again saw as the wings of light came up from behind Karasuba but he didn't pay much attention to it this time. He let his hand feel up from Karasuba's leg. He made his way up to her thigh fully appreciating her slender and soft body. Karasuba led her hands underneath his shirt as she felt his firm chest. They let go of their kiss when the need for air overcame their ecstasy. Karasuba took this opportunity to remove Minato's shirt and she admired it for a second. She thought to herself that he was just as battle tested as she was. Minato gave her a quick kiss on the lips as he worked his way lower. He went to her cheek and than a few on her neck as she held him close by holding him from his back. His back is very firm she thought while fully enjoying the attention he was giving her. He let his hands go behind her back as he undid her bra. He saw her breasts out and was mesmerized for a second before saying , "May I?"

" I would be hurt if you didn't" Karasuba said with a playful pout. Minato than went to massage both the left and right as Karasuba let out small moans signalling she wanted more with her eyes Minato leaned in and sucked on the right while pinching the left nipple. He alternated between kissing , sucking , massaging , pinching and twisting as he knew full well that Karasuba wanted more than his teasing .Karasuba was now getting very hot as she moved her hands around Minato's body wanting more. Minato wanting to give her what she wanted slowly moved lower as he gave a few kisses down her slim stomach which caused her to give a small chuckle in between her constant moaning and groans. He finally reached her panties as he let his finger massage up and down her womanhood. He could feel and see her warm juices leaking out onto his fingers. " You're so wet already Karasuba."

"Minato it was bound to happen if you keep teasing me. Now what do you say you respond to what my body wants. I've had enough of your appetizers. I need the main course." In response she got up and removed his pants and in return Minato removed her panties as they were now as naked as the day they were born. " It's so big Minato. Did I really turn you on that much" Karasuba gave a sly smile before she pulled him onto her as she kissed him again. Their tongues wrapped around each other as each on tried to be on top of the other. Minato let his fingers play around in an already wet Karasuba. He moved his hand towards her clitoris as he rubbed it gently. Karasuba had a quick gasp before succumbing to pleasure. Minato abruptly parted lips.

"Are you ready?" In reply Karasuba kissed him again and whispered in his ear , " It's my first time so be gentle." Minato put his erect lower body at the entrance to her womanhood and said "My first time too." He slowly penetrated her as he heard her groan in pain and pure pleasure as he ripped through her hymen. He went a little faster before he saw a quick look of what looked like pain on Karasuba's face so he decided to slow down. Karasuba was confused as to why he would stop such a pleasurable experience before realizing that he was trying to make her feel as little pain as possible. She would have to reassure her kind Ashikabi.

" Minato don't worry about me. You can go faster. I'm a Sekirei so we don't feel as much pain as humans." Karasuba was saying between moans and gasps. Minato hesitated for a split second before speeding up. Minato than pushed in deeper , as he went harder and faster. " AH! AH MINATO!" Minato was hitting every part of Karasuba's insides and she was taken to a world of pleasure as she was losing herself to his every thrust. They both felt as Karasuba's insides tighten around Minato's erect self. 'Minato don't stop! Aah aah Yes Minato YES!" Minato continued to ravage her as he had his hands on her breasts massaging them and occasionally sucking on her hard nipples which only further pleasured Karasuba. The two continued for a while as they were both lost in a trance of passion as Karasuba was delighted at her Ashikabi's stamina. Finally, Minato felt as though he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Karasuba I'm going to-" He was cut off as Karasuba smashed her lips onto his and pulled him into a rough kiss. She than kept his body close and tightened her legs around him showing him that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Your going to give it all to me Minato! Release it all inside!" The two were held each other as close as possible with Karasuba's breasts pressed up against Minato's chest as their two naked bodies were grinding against each other. Than with one final push Minato climaxed as he released his seed deep into Karasuba as she convulsed at this final act of passion.

"KARASUBA!"

"MINATO!"

The two finally collapsed together into the futon as Karasuba was laying with her head over Minato's chest as he held her close. " That was amazing" Minato whispered into Karasuba's ear as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

" My thoughts exactly my dear Minato. You know I only thought that killing could give me such a pleasure but you showed me something that killing could never give me. I hope you can get used to nights like this." Karasuba was smiling seductively as she snuggled in closer to Minato.

"Well as long as your fine with it I think that nights like this could be really enjoyable."

" Well the night is still young my dear Minato. How about I give you some desert?"

AUTHOR'S NOTES : So there's chapter 3 guys I hope you enjoyed it! First try at lemon so hope it was ok!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" You there!" Minato was sure he was dreaming. " Are thou choosing to ignore me?" Yes, he must be dreaming. In front of him was a blond that looked like he had just did the unthinkable to her. Minato let his eyes wander from her blue eyes that resembled the greatest oceans to the choker on her neck. He noticed her black dress and white underdress and noticed that her skirt seemed a bit short.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Minato decided to just go along with his rather unusual dream.

"Does thou jest? Are thou playing the role of the fool?" Minato was surprised that he could dream up a character that used such olden day language. English never was his strongest class in school. " Thou are my Ashikabi and will meet your end by my hands!" Minato than saw as water was coming from … out of her hands? What was going on? Right before the water reached him Minato abruptly awoke. He was shocked to see that instead of being covered in sweat or in a state of panic he felt a rather calm, warm feeling wrap around his entire body. What was going on? He had a beautiful woman with him that wanted to be with him forever but he was fantasizing about other woman? To make things even worse this woman was trying to kill him? Was he a hardcore M? No he couldn't be .. could he? He would have to secretly make amends. He would have to dote on Karasuba all day.

15 Minutes later

Karasuba drowsily woke up still a little bit out of it thanks to the fun she had with Minato last night. Minato… wait a minute… where was Minato? Karasuba got up in a flash and was fully at attention. She had fallen asleep right next to Minato. She was worried. In the past she would have always kept her cool but not now. Now she had something very important to her. Just the thought of Minato leaving her or something happening to him caused her a great deal of grief. As if on cue Minato walked in and gave her a hug followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. " What's wrong my lovely lady it seems that you have something on your mind?" Karasuba let herself be enveloped in his warmness as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They stayed that way for a while as Karsuba was greatly relieved that Minato was safe and sound.

" Ara ara where had you gone Minato? You had me worried., but not that you're here nothing's wrong anymore my dear Minato." Yes as long as she had Minato everything was fine. She chuckled to herself wondering how she could have succumb to the things that she had once thought was the essence of weakness. If only number 8 could see what she had become. She leaned in to kiss him again and Minato gladly kissed back before slowly leaning in close to her ear and whispering " I love you Karasuba." Karasuba felt a tingle run through her entire body as she let the words replay in her mind before repeating the same words to him. " I love you Minato." Minato than grabbed her hand as he led her to the kitchen. He sat her down and showed her a table full of food.

"I'm sorry that it's not much and not what your used to but this was all I had." Minato gave a slightly embarrassed smile as he sat down next to Karasuba. Karasuba looked at the food and back to Minato. Yes she had gotten better food and was used to eating whatever she wanted but this was different. No one had ever cooked for her before. She never had someone by her side to enjoy the food with her. She tasted some of the steamed rice and found that it had a different taste than how she normally had it. It was hard to explain but it felt that this taste was more … satisfying. The two ate together and briefly stopped for kisses between every few bites. Karasuba than hugged Minato with enough force that sent him falling back and her landing on top of him.

"Minato that was an amazing breakfast but aren't you craving something more? Karasuba was already begging to undress his shirt before they heard a pounding on the door and a furious yelling.

"Minato! I know that you violated your lease! Get out here and bring the girl with you!" Karasuba got up in pure rage as she furiously made her way to the door. Minato knew that his land lord was about to experience hell and he raced towards Karasuba and grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist barely making it in time as she already had one hand on the door knob and another on her nodachi.

" Why bother with the landlord my lovely lady. He's not worth your time." Karasuba still seemed very annoyed but decided that Minato wouldn't want her to spill blood so early in the morning. Minato than let go of Karasuba as he slowly opened the door and was fully aware of what was to come. He opened the door to see a short, slightly overweight man who if it wasn't made apparent by his vigorous pounding and yells was clearly enraged.

"Minato! I told you no woman allowed! Now get your dumb ass out of this room! You have 3 days! By than all of your shit should be gone and your sorry ass should be nowhere in sight!" Karasuba's blood was boiling. He had the nerve to speak to her Minato like that? If it wasn't for Minato's presence this landlord would have ate those same words he had dared to speak towards Minato.

"Yes I understand we'll be gone as soon as we can and I deeply apologize for the inconvenience my actions may have brought you." Karasuba was surprised that Minato had kept a smile on throughout the entire thing and seemed to be unfazed by the landlord's words. Minato gave a quick bow as he was about to close the door before being stopped by the landlord. It seemed that as Minato bowed the landlord caught a glimpse of Karasuba standing behind him.

"Wait a minute. I'll cut you a deal Minato. I don't know how much you paid for that girl but you send her to my room and we can overlook what you did." The landlord had eyes full of lust , but they soon turned to fear as his gaze met Minato's. Minato no longer had a smile on his face and all traces of his usual kind demeanour were gone as if they never existed. Minato lifted the landlord up by his collar as he spoke in a quiet, threatening tone.

" I'll let you off easily this time but if you ever think about my woman like that again or look at her the wrong way I'll make sure that you won't be able to look at any woman like that ever again. Now if you hold your life at any value get out of my sight." Minato than released his grip from his collar as the landlord dropped to the ground and hurried off cursing under his breath. Minato closed the door before being jumped on by Karasuba and being kissed deeply. He felt her tongue explore all the spaces in his mouth and she only stopped when the need for air overcame them both.

"Ara Minato how manly of you. I think I've fallen even more in love with you!" Minato pulled her in close by the waist as he whispered in to her ear.

"Well I don't want anyone else looking at you like that."

"So possessive of your woman aren't you Minato?" They kissed one more time before Minato spoke again.

"Well it seems that we need to get a new house Karasuba and I don't have much money on me at the moment. You must be disappointed in your Ashikabi…" Minaro's voice trailed off.

"There's nothing to worry about Minato because I have this." Karasuba pulled out a gold and black card. Minato looked on in puzzlement before Karasuba explained. " This is the M.B.I. card and it has access to all of M.B.I.'s funds." Karasuba chuckled when Minato's eyes widened.

"Your amazing Karasuba!" Minato picked up and spun Karasuab around before giving her a big hug. "Well than shall we get going?" Before Minato turned to leave out the door Karasuba grabbed his hand.

"Minato I seem to have misplaced the card."

" Karasuba what do you mean? I see it in your hand." Karasuba gave a quick smirk before dropping the card between her breasts. She than seductively smiled as she slowly walked backwards.

"Are you sure? I was wondering if you could help me find it?" Minato smiled as he advanced towards her.

"Well we might be here a while so we might as well start now." He kissed her as they both made their way to the couch dropping clothes on the way. Karasuba pushed Minato onto the couch as she made her way on top of him. She roughly kissed him and only stopped when she let out a moan when she felt his erect member brush against her body. Minato let his hands explore Karasuba's body as he went up from her hips to her waist and than caressed he breasts. Karasuba grinded her body against Minato as they continued to kiss. Karasuba than grabbed Minato's erection and led it towards the opening to her womanhood. She than sat down as Minato was fully inside her. She slowly started to move up and down as Minato matched her movements with her hips as they moved in perfect rhythm as Minato was hitting all of Karasuba's insides.

"YES YES YES! OH MINATO!" Karasuba was speeding up as Minato followed her lead hitting harder, deeper, and faster. Finally, they both climaxed together as Minato gave one final thrust and Karasuba fell on top of Minato. Minato put his hands in her hair as he gently stroked it. Karasuba let herself lay her head on his chest. "That was better than last night Minato." Slowly the two got back up as they decided to clean up in the shower.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

"So where should we look for our new home my lovely lady?" Minato and Karasuba were walking hand in hand outside on their search for a new home.

"Well I already had a place in mind my dear Minato. Lets go buy it right away so that we can enjoy ourselves some more." As much as Minato loved the idea he had other plans in mind.

"I'm sorry Karasuba but could you go on without me? I think I'll go and quit my job now like we discussed." Karasuba had decided that Minato would have to quit his job so that they could spend more time together. As much as Minato had argued Karasuba reminded him of the M.B.I. card and was also very persuasive in other ways. Minato blushed recalling the memories. Karasuba pondered for a moment and decided that this would work.

"Alright than Minato we'll meet back at your old apartment as soon as possible. Don't take too long Minato." Minato gave her a quick kiss before starting to turn the towards the other direction.

"Don't worry my lovely lady I won't be long and the two hurried to their destinations eager to get back to the other.

TSUKIUMI

Tsukiumi stood atop of a building looking down on all of the vermin and contemplating the fact that one of them could be her Ashikabi. She had learned from her tuner that no man was to be trusted and all they wanted was to violate her by any means they could. She would become strong. Stronger than all the Sekirei and she would do it without the help of any Ashikabi. She felt a presence behind her and knew exactly who it was. A man dressed in all black with a mask covering the lower half of his face walked up to her. It was her rival Homura." Homura have you come for another duel?"

"To be fair Tsukiumi usually you're the one who wants to fight. All I wanted to see was if you had any luck finding your Ashikabi." Tsukiumi was enraged that he would dare ask her about the vermin Ashikabi.

"Homura have thou come to make a mockery of me? Thou should know that I detest any man who would try to be my Ashikabi! I would never let myself be devoured to the lustful intent of these beasts."

"Well maybe you'll find one that will show you that he's not trying to violate your body." Homura turned to leave and as he was leaving said one last thing. "It was hard to focus on our conversation with your panties in full view. Quite a breeze up here." Homura made a run for it as Tsukiumi was blushing red and very visibly upset. She sent water flying his way without much control as she let her rage blind her. "Homura you imbecile!" With Homura long gone Tsukumi sat back down as she tried to calm herself down. Little did she know that two other Sekirei had their eyes on her. " Number 9 get ready to be terminated!" Tsukiumi heard two voices speak in union as she turned around. " Number 11 Hikari!"

"And number 12 Hibiki!" Tsukiumi immediately recognized the two as they were the twin lightning Sekirei that hunted down unwinged Sekirei.

"Have you no shame? Does thou have no honour choosing to attack together rather than uphold the rules of combat?" Tsukiumi was more enraged at the fact that they had decided to cowardly attack together rather than fight one on one than the fact that they had tried to pick on her because she was unwinged.

"Sorry there but we have to get rid of the competition as soon as we can. That way we can be with our Ashikabi Seo forever. Now say goodbye! By the thunderstorm of our pact our Ashikabi's perils will be completely destroyed!" The two joined hands as they sent a blast of lightning down as the water Sekirei. Tsukiumi tried to get out of the way to reduce the damage as much as she could by using her water to push herself back but she got caught up in the blast and so did the building as she lost her footing in the crumbling stone and was soon falling down the building.

DOWN BELOW

Minato wondered if he was dreaming again. He had just come back from quitting his job when he saw three woman who seemed to be in a heated conflict. Two of them seemed to be twins and the third was… She was the one from his dream! Than he thought he was imaging things as he saw lightning and water appear from out of nowhere and it seemed as though the woman were the cause of it. Sekirei The word rang in his mind over and over. Yes these three must be Sekirei Karasuba had warned him that some Sekirei controlled the elements to their will. Than all thoughts left his head as he saw the blond one fall off the building. He let instinct take over as he ran towards where she was falling and caught her in his arm as the force of the fall made them hit the ground. Tsukiumi was in shock as she realized that she was not hurt in any way and that she had actually been saved by some random man. *Thump Thump* She felt her heart beating harder with every passing second. He was her Ashikabi! She quickly got up as she was ready to strike him down but her heart was beating louder and faster and seemed to stop her from moving.

"Shit! She's still okay! One more hit should do it!"

"Wait remember the rules! We can't hurt any civilians." Tsukiumi noticed as the twin Sekirei were pondering their next move. She let her gaze return to the man who she was reacting to. She saw him get up and dust himself off as she noticed the bruises and scratches he had suffered trying to save her. She saw him look at her and than he ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her body around. She was right all along! She was cursing herself for even beginning to think that he might be different. She was about to send him flying back for trying to violate her before she saw a flash of lightning. She heard a screech of pain come from his mouth before she heard the voices of the twins. "You hit him Hikari! You hurt the civilian!"

"Shit! He keeps getting in the way!"

"Hurry we need to get out of here before we get in any serious trouble!" The two hurried off and Tsukiumi cursed them. How could they hurt another and run away in fear of their own safety when this man had protected her and cared about her safety over her own? The more Tsukiumi thought the more she realized that maybe an Ashikabi wouldn't be too bad if it were this man. The man started coughing as he looked up at her with pure eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tsukiumi was in amazement. He had taken a full on Sekirei attack and he was wondering if she was alright.

"Yes I am fine but shouldn't thou worry about thyself?"

"I'll be fine. If you don't mind me asking what's your name?"

"My name is Tsukiumi Sekirei number 9 and what does thou call thyself?" Minato was right she was a Sekirei. The same one from his dream.

"My name is Minato Sahashi. Nice to meet you Tsukiumi-san." As Minato let his body rest against her body she could feel her heartbeat increase .

"Why did you help me?"

"Easy, I can't let a beauty like yourself get hurt now can I?" Minato had on his signature warm smile as he was getting back on his own two feet. " Sorry for leaning on you I hope I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No that is quite all right." Tsukiumi thought that Minato seemed to have pure intentions and she found herself captivated by his presence. Yes if he was her Ashikabi than she would be just fine. "Minato-san what do you think of me?" Minato was caught off guard by the question but tried his best to answer.

"I've known you for a very short time but you seem to very nice person Tsukiumi-san."

"Would the thought of causing harm to me run through thy head? Would thou ever do something I would dislike?" Minato was very confused but answered honestly.

"No Tsukiumi I would never want to hurt you and I would never try to do something you hated even if you were my wife or girlfriend. I honestly don't think that anyone could make you do anything, your too strong to let that happen." Wife… he called me his wife? A proposal?

"Very well Minato I accept your proposal. From now on we shall be husband and wife as well as Sekirei and Ashikabi."

"Wait wha-" Before Minato could finish responding Tsukiumi leaned in and kissed him as he saw her wings of light grow from her back. Minato was shocked by how fast things were going but he thought that it felt right. Yes he thought , ever since the dream I felt like I was searching for her. Tsukiumi released their kiss as she had a blush on her face.

"Tsukiumi number 9 the water Sekirei will be yours forever my Ashikabi and husband Minato."

"Tsukiumi-san I - "

"Minato! We are now married and as such thou must refer to me as either Tsukiumi or thy wife."

"All right Tsukiumi. Anything for my blond beauty." Minato smiled as Tsukiumi blushed at the nickname Minato had given her. Just than Minato saw that it was getting late and remembered where he was supposed to be.

"Oh no. Tsukiumi we have to get going! I'm already late!" Tsukiumi realizing that it was getting very dark outside nodded in agrrement. Minato offered his hand to her as she accepted while blushing deeply. " Well than lets get going." As the two started their way towards Minato's apartment Minato thought to himself " How is Karasuba going to take this news?"

AUTHOURS NOTES : More on the way soon guys. Look forward to Akitsu , Beni, and Haihane. Follow if you want more!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

AT M.B.I.

" Hahahaha! Minato well done my boy! Well done indeed! Winging number 9 now as well as number 4? Rise Minato rise! Make it to the top and show me all that you can do!" Minaka laughed at the top of his tower as he couldn't wait for what else Minato would show him.

BACK TO MINATO

Minato was very close to his apartment and he knew that he was late. He was very worried to how Karasuba would take the news of him winging another Sekirei. He decided that he should explain things to Tsukiumi and see how she would take the news first. Minato let go of Tsukiumi's hand as he turned to face her. Tsukiumi was confused as to why Minato had let go of her hand. "Tsukiumi I need to let you know something. I need to be honest with you. I already have a Sekirei." The words hit Tsukiumi like a bullet. "I know that you didn't know when you decided to make me your Ashikabi and I'm truly sorry and I'll understand if you can't forgive me." Tsukiumi looked into Minato's eyes and was trying to resolve her head around what he said. How could she not have realized that he could have another Sekirei? However the question now was how would she adjust to having to share Minato.

"Minato does thou love me?"

"Yes I do with all my heart Tsukiumi."

"Do you love thy other Sekirei?"

"Yes I do."

" Will you love me more than her?" Minato looked her in the eyes and had an apologetic look on his face as he answered.

"No Tsukiumi I can't do that, but I promise that I will love you equally. Even though you deserve so much better and someone who can give someone as beautiful as you all their attention I will try my best. I hope you can forgive your sorry excuse for an Ashikabi." Tsukiumi saw nothing but honesty in his eyes and tone as she thought that Minato having a concubine would be fine as only she could be the true wife.

"Minato as my husband I shall not have you apologizing. I beg thee do not regard thyself as useless. I will learn to accept thy concubine as long as thy does not forget about thy true wife." Tsukiumi held his hands in her as a form of reassurance. Minato realizing that even if she regarded Karasuba as a concubine it was the best he could hope for and that he should be grateful that Tsukiumi understood as well as she did.

" Thank you so much Tsukiumi. I know that this is going to be hard for you but the fact that your tying means so much to me. I love you so much Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi blushed before looking around to see if anyone was around. Before turning back to Minato.

"If thy does truly love thy wife than perhaps thou could show it with a ki-ki-ki kiss!" Tsukiumi was blushing a bright red as she barely managed to let the words slip out of her mouth.

"So cute…" Minato said under his breath before giving Tsukiumi a quick kiss on the cheeks. He turned to get on their way before Tsukiumi held his hand and made him face her again.

"If thou could possibly ki- kiss thy wife on the lips it would only be the proper way to go about things rather than just on the cheek. I'm not saying that a kiss on the lips is mandatory but it is but the custom between a husband and wife." Minato watched on as Tsukiumi blushed furiously and was rambling on.

He than pulled her into a hug as she was at a lost for words.

"It's alright Tsukiumi. If you want anything from me you can just tell me. He than drew back a little to look her in the eyes. "Tsukiumi I love you." Minato leaned in as he kissed her and let his tongue wrap around hers as they stayed this for a while. As they pulled back Tsukiumi looked into Minato's eyes as she realized that she was falling more and more in love with him by the minute. "I love thee as well my husband." Minato just smiled as he let their hands join together and they continued towards Minato's apartment. Tsukiumi had many thoughts running through her head. She would not lose Minato to any other Sekirei and that in the end she would win the game to be together with Minato forever. Yes she would no longer be strong to prove she didn't need an Ashikabi but she would become strong for her Ashikabi. They soon arrived at Minato's apartment as Minato saw that his door was open. Minato asked for Tsukiumi to wait outside until he asked for her to come in. Tsukiumi was reluctant at first before she agreed and hugged Minato before he went inside.

"Karasuba are you here my lovely lady?" Minato looked around until he heard a voice from his room.

"I'm in here my darling Minato." Minato walked in and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was the landlord with Karasuba's nodachi against his neck and his mouth, hands, and covered with duct tape leaving helpless on the ground. He seemed to be bruised all over and tears were coming out of his eyes. Karasuba jumped into Minato's arms as he entered the room. Minato still finding it hard to realize what he was looking at. Karasuba pushed Minato to the wall as she forced him into a rough kiss. " Minato you took so long I was getting so bored without you." Minato pulled out of Karasuba's hold on him much to Karasuba's dismay. "Minato.."

"Karasuba what did you do here? If you were bored there's better things to do than beat up the landlord."

" Well he is lucky. If you had come a second later than he would have been in two pieces." Karasuba started to laugh before Minato spoke up.

"Karasuba this isn't funny. Why did you do this?" Karasuba stopped laughing and put her arms around Minato's neck .

"Well Minato what was I supposed to do when I'm being attacked?" Minato's eyes peaked with curiosity. "I came here waiting for you and than he came up and tried to have his way with me. He said things like Minato's not here and he even called me a bitch and a whore and many other names. So I decided that I should teach him a lesson. He doesn't know how to treat a lady like you do Minato my darling." Minato lifelessly walked toward the landlord as he looked at him with cold hard eyes. Minato punched the landlord clean across the face knocking him out cold. The landlord was out cold before he hit the ground. Minato than turned back to Karasuba as he hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Karasuba. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have known you had a reason for all this." Karasuba thought in her head that the real reason was that she was bored, but Minato didn't need to know that. She realized that Minato kept her from getting violent.

"It's alright my Minato, but care to explain how you got in the condition you're in now?" Karasuba had noticed that Minato looked as if he had been in some sort of an altercation by the looks of his tattered clothes.

"Well it's a long story but to shorten it down I was caught up in the middle of a Sekirei fight and well… I winged another Sekirei." Minato stood there expecting the worse as Karaasuba's eyes went empty. He couldn't tell what she was thinking about at all. Than Karasuba's put on a smile but her eyes were showing an expression far from that of a smile.

" Ara ara Minato you've become quite a ladies man. Tell me Minato what do you think of me?"

"I love you a lot Karasuba, I truly do."

"What do you think of your new Sekirei?"

"I love her as well Karasuba but just like I told her I love you both equally and all I can do is ask for forgiveness for not being able to give you the attention you truly deserve." Karasuba sighed before she pulled him into a hug.

"Where is she now Minato?" Minato still surprised that Karasuba had kept her cool replied.

"She's waiting outside this very moment."

"Well than I'll go have a chat with her so you go ahead and sleep my darling Minato." Karasuba gave Minato a hard punch in the gut knocking the life out of him. She held him so he didn't fall and laid him down on the couch as she put a hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry my darling Minato, but don't you worry I'll solve our little pest problem."

Tsukiumi was worrying outside as she wondered what was taking her husband so long. Just than a woman she identified right away as a Sekirei started making her way to her.

"Hello there. Who might you be?"

"I am Tsukiumi Sekirei number 9. Name thyself stranger."

" Well I'm Sekirei number 4 Karasuba and just so you know my Ashikabi is Minato." Tsukiumi felt a shiver run through her spine. She knew that Karasuba was a ruthless killer from the rumours she had heard while she was still at M.B.I.

"Minato is my Askikabi as well."

"Yes I am quite aware of that but the question now is what do we do about it? I'm not one to share the things I like and if you didn't know already I like Minato a lot…no I love my darling Minato."

"I also love Minato." Tsukiumi was not going to back down. She was just unlucky that Karasuba got to Minato before she did, but now that she had found her Ashikabi no one was taking him from her.

"I was afraid that you would say that. Now you see I know that Minato would be very hurt if something were to happen to you so let me give you a choice. Either you leave and never show your face around Minato again or get terminated." Tsukiumi was furious and she realized that this was only going to be solved one way.

"Thou would do good to prepare thyself as I have no intentions of stepping down." Tsukiumi stood proud as she looked into Karasuba's eyes. Karasuba let out a sigh.

"Well I'm going to hate seeing Minato sad after your gone but don't you worry because I'll be there for him and I'll make sure I make him forget everything about you." Karasuba grinned as she pulled out her nodachi. Tsukiumi without hesitating sent an attack at Karasuba.

"WATER ARROW!" Karasuba grinned at her soon to be victims resilience.

"Too bad that's not good enough." Karasuba easily cut through the water with a single flick of her wrist before she closed the distance between the two in a single stride as she let the handle of her nodachi find its way into Tsukiumi's ribs. Tsukiumi hit the ground hard and she realized that Karsuba could have ended it right there is she sent the blade through her body. Karasuba than towered over Tsukiumi with her blade on her neck. " I must be going soft. Usually I would have ended it with one hit. I guess I was stopped by the thought of Minato's sadness, but too bad that Minato's not here right now." Karasuba lifted her sword up as Tsukiumi laid there helpless. She had no chance from the start. A single tear left her eye as she thought of leaving this world and Minato behind.

"Karasuba!" Tsukiumi and Karasuba turned around to see an exhausted looking Minato who was barely standing up on his own two feet. Karasuba was surprised that Minato was walking so soon. Usually any regular person would be out for a while, but she realized that Minato wasn't a regular person. He limped his way to Karasuba and Tsukiumi took this chance to get off the ground and stood behind Minato leaving him between the two Sekirei. Minato took Karasuba's nodachi and pointed towards his heart. "Karasuba if you should kill anyone than you should kill me. I know your angry so just take out your frustration on me." Minato gave a weak smile as he was obviously feeling the affects of Karasuba's previous knockout. Karasuba looked into Minato's eyes before pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Minato you mean more to me than anything I have ever come across. For your sake I will learn to live with your other Sekirei." Minato greatly relieved let his tired body rest on Karasuba's body. As Minato relaxed he didn't seem to notice the hostility between the two Sekirei. Karasuba was staring at Tsukiumi with blood thirsty eyes as Tsukiumi glared right back. Minato turned to look at Tsukiumi. "Tsukiumi I hope your all right. All of this happened because of me."

"Of course husband." Karasuba gave her a look when she heard husband. "Thou have nothing to worry about." Tsukiumi also pulled him into a gentle hug as she showed Karasuba that she wasn't backing down.

"I'm so glad tha-" Minato didn't finish as he passed out in Tsukiumi's arms, the stress on his body finally catching up to him. Tsukiumi immediately went on alert as she held Minato close.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. Follow me. We'll take Minato to our new home where he can rest up." The Sekirei stood there in a deafening silence before Tsukiumi nodded and followed after Karasuba still on alert with Minato in her arms. "I heard you call Minato your husband. To tell you the truth I don't even give a fuck anymore. Do whatever you want for now, but remember that by the end of this Minato and I will be together and there isn't any room for you in the picture."

"Does thou think that I would simply accept defeat?"

"I didn't expect you too, but that's going to make it so much better when I see the last look on your face when you realize that Minato will be with me alone." Tsukiumi thought that she would get stronger. Much stronger. Karasuba would not have her way.

A WHILE LATER

Minato woke up and noticed his two Sekirei asleep at his side. He got up realizing that he wasn't in his apartment when he noticed he was on a King sized bed. He slowly got up and out of bed carefully so that neither Sekirei awoke. Minato took a quick tour of what he realized was the house that Karasuba had went out to buy for them. However calling it a house was not doing it justice. It seemed to be a mansion. There were multiple bedrooms and fully furnished rooms with almost everything and anything. He saw a gaming room, imported furniture, a massive dining table , and so much more. It seemed like something out of a dream. He wondered if this even made a dent in M.B.I.'s massive fortune but his thoughts were cut short when he saw Tsukiumi walk up to him. "Are thou alright now husband?"

"Yes Tsukiumi I seem to be alright now. There's nothing to worry about." Minato noticed that Tsukiumi had watery eyes as she was trying hard to keep her composure. He instinctively pulled her into a close hug.

"Minato I was so scared today. More scared than I have ever been in my life. The thought of my death was frightening only because I thought that I would lose-" Minato kissed her to cut her off.

"Everything's going to be alright Tsukiumi. I promise." Minato gave a reassuring smile before he leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips letting her wings fill the room.

"Minato today is our wedding night… the thought came to my mind that thou should complete the ritual of making lo-love to thy wife." Tsukiumi looked away as she was blushing a deep red.

"Are you sure Tsukiumi? You don't have to do this because you think its something you have to, don't force yourself to do something you don't want to." The concern in Minato's voice made Tsukiumi realized that she wanted this even more. She would want to become one with her caring Ashikabi.

"Minato I beg thee this is what I would like." Minato looked her in the eyes before scooping her up bridal style catching Tsukiumi by surprise.

"Well my blond beauty if this is what you want." Minato carried her to one of the man bedrooms and laid her down on the bed. Minato looked at Tsukiumi and realized that she seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Tsukiumi are you alright?" He took her hand and held it in his.

"I… I'm just a tad embarrassed Minato." Minato pulled her up as he hugger her tight and sat there in the silence not letting go. Tsukiumi felt that she could feel how much Minato loved her just by being in his arms. They let some time pass before Tsukiumi spoke. "Minato I think I am now ready." Minato nodded as he once again laid down Tsukiumi as he slowly undressed her and she did the same to him. Minato was on top of Tsukiumi as their naked bodies tangled around each other and so did their tongues as they were in a deep kiss. Minato slowly rubbed her breasts and flicked her nipples making them hard. He slowly moved down to suck on them as he fondled the other breast.

"Are you ready Tsukiumi."

"Minato it is dirty down there and this is my first time so I don't know what to do. I want thou to feel good as well my husband."

"Don't worry Tsukiumi, everything's fine." Minato got Tsukiumi up on her hands and knees before letting his erect member prod the entry of her womanhood. He leaned in to kiss her and while doing so pushed into her as her moans were muffled out in his mouth. Tsukiumi felt a sting of pain before it all became pleasure. She lost herself to Minato's every movement and Minato had barely just begun. With every thrust he fondled her breasts or played with her hard nipples. If he wasn't kissing her on the lips he planted kisses down her neck or he nibbled on her ears. Tsukiumi when not being kissed on the lips was letting out Minato's name or moans as she was completely covered with an ecstasy she had never felt before from head to toe. The two continued as Minato was on the verge of climaxing and than with one final push came together with Tsukiumi.

"I love thee Minato." Tsukiumi was fully satisfied with the nights events as she let herself rest against Minato's body.

" I love you as well my blond beauty." Tsukiumi snuggled in closer before falling into a deep sleep.

"Oh Minato I hope you didn't forget about me." Minato looked up to see a smiling Karasuba. Before he could speak he was dragged off into another bed as he realized that his night wasn't over yet.

AUTHOR'S NOTES : Hey guys hope your enjoying the story! Akitsu will most likely be introduced next chapter and if you like the story please follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Minato woke up in one of the many bedrooms in his new mansion as he felt a hand run through his hair. He looked up to see Karasuba with a content look on her face. His head was resting on her lap as she was playing around with his hair. Noticing he had woken up Karasuba positioned her self on top of Minato.

"Good morning Minato."

"Good morning my lovely lady." Karasuba leaned in for a kiss and Minato seemed as though she wanted to go further as she let her hands slowly reach towards Minato's member. Minato realized it was impossible to resist as Karasuba had him pinned down and was overpowering him easily. However Tsukiumi barged in before Karasuba could take things too far.

"Unhand him thou harlot!" Tsukiumi ran over and pushed Karasuba away before sitting Minato upright and clinging onto his arm. Karasuba slowly walked over to Tsukiumi until they were staring each other down within a hair's reach.

"Ara ara Tsukiumi that was a rude greeting." Karasuba had a slight smile, but her eyes showed that she was hostile and it seemed as though only a spark was needed now to light the fuse that would ignite the two Sekirei.

"Thou does not deserve pleasantries when thou are clearly causing discomfort to my husband." Minato could easily feel the aura of killing intent that hovered around the two.

"Well it seems like to me that you were engaging in some sort of discomfort last night weren't you?" Karasuba had an evil grin as Tsukiumi was blushing very noticeably.

"What a husband and wife do in the comfort of their privacy is no business of a harlot such as thou!"

"Than what Minato and I chose to do together shouldn't be any concern of yours. I can assure you that it won't cause him any discomfort, he's going to enjoy being alone with me. Unless you have a problem with that." Minato sensing where this was going cleared his throat to grab the attention of both Sekirei.

" How about we have get ready for the day? Now if you ladies will excuse me I'll take a shower and see you downstairs for breakfast. I trust that you two can get along until than." Minato smiled as he turned to leave before Karasuba grabbed onto his arm.

"Well let us go Minato. I'll wash your back and anything else that needs some attention." Karasuba glanced at Tsukiumi who was left dumbfounded before she came to her senses and separated the too.

"Thou will do no such thing! Thou may cleanse thyself , Minato does not require thy assistance!" Minato took the opportunity to slip away into the bath.

IN THE BATH

Minato tried to relax as he let his mind wander. He now had two beautiful women around him and both were trying to get his attention. He would have to do his best to give them both the same amount of affection. It wouldn't be too hard seeing as how he felt a great deal of love for them both. Now if only they could learn to get along. Than Minato noticed a presence at the entrance to the bath. It seemed as though they were just standing at the door not leaving or coming in. "I know your there." Minato decide to confront whoever it was right on. He was than in shock to see Tsukiumi come in blushing a deep red. She had nothing but a towel covering her as she slowly entered into the bath with Minato.

"I thought that thou required some assistance washing thy back." Tsukiumi started to wash Minato's back as Minato was slightly confused.

"Didn't you tell Karasuba that I could wash myself?"

"That is simply because I am thy wife and the duty of washing your back should be left to thy wife and also because I…" Tsukiumi stopped washing his back and than hugged him tight. "Minato I will get stronger. I understand that presently I am weaker than Karasuba but I promise Minato thou shall face no harm. Thou art my husband and I am thy wife. Please Minato don't ever leave me, I could not bare it. Tsukiumi was on the verge of tears as she expressed her worries openly to Minato.

"Tsukiumi I would never leave you. I love you and can't imagine a life without you."

"But Karasuba is far stronger than I…" Minato turned to face Tsukiumi as he held her hands.

"Tsukiumi that doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are and I promise that as long as you have no complaints about me I'l continue to love you and stay with you forever. I love you just as much as I love Karasuba and don't let yourself think otherwise. You have nothing to worry about my blond beauty.

"Minato… I love thou with the entirety of my heart." Tsukiumi than pushed herself onto Minato as her towel flew off and let her lips meet Minato's. Just than Minato noticed another presence at the door, and this one seemed to carry a killing aura.

"Ara ara Tsukiumi don't leave me behind when your having fun with Minato. Karasuba slipped out of her clothes as she entered the bath and pulled Minato toward herself as she put on a pair of predator eyes and saw Minato as her prey. She pinned herself on top before Tsukiumi shouted, "Get off of him harlot!" Tsukiumi continued to get Minato out of Karasuba's clutches and pulled him into her grasp as Minato found his head in between Tsukiumi's bare breasts.

"Tsukiumi I think your turn in the bath ended a while ago, now how about you let Minato enjoy his time with me." Karasuba pulled Minato and held his head between her breasts as she let her hand stroke his hair.

"Only the true wife may bath with her husband, not some harlot like thyself!" Tsukiumi pulled Minato and this continued for a while. In the end Minato experienced what some would call a paradise. Breakfast was almost the same as Minato had a hard time cooking with both of his Sekirei trying to get his attention and constantly show their affection. As they sat down to eat it was the same story as Minato was sandwiched between both women and was fed by both endlessly. Minato decided to cook less tomorrow as he felt that he would explode at another bite. Having two Sekirei sure was becoming a challenge, but how could he get them to get along better? Than Minato thought of it.

"Training." Both Sekirei looked at Minato with puzzled looks. "You two should train together. This way we will be better prepared for the competition and maybe you two could learn to get along better?" Both Sekirei paused for a minute before Karasuba chuckled to herself.

"A wonderful idea my darling Minato! Let's get started right away Tsukiumi." Tsukiumi realized that if she would get stronger than Karasuba than this training would be required.

"Of course my husband would think of such an idea. Thank you Minato." Minato was surprised that both Sekirei had taken the idea so well, but he decided to just take this gift and run with it.

"Well than if we're all on the same page than you should get started right away. I'll get started on some of my own training as well."

"Let's go than Tsukiumi, we can use the backyard." Tsukiumi followed as Minato looked on.

"Work hard guys! I'll meet you guys back here soon." And don't kill each other Minato thought to himself. Minato than decided to start his own training.

TSUKIUMI AND KARASUBA

"I hope you know Tsukiumi that this is just going to be me training you."

"What art thou talking about? Minato said that we art to train together." Karasuba laughed at Tsukiumi's comment. "What in the devil does thou find so amusing?!" Karasuba stopped laughing as her face turned dead serious.

"Tell me Tsukiumi do you really think I need help from you training? You and I both know that the first 9 numbers are stronger than the rest and that number 1 was the strongest." Tsukiumi shivered when Karasuba emphasized the was.

"What does thou mean was?"

"It's simple Tsukiumi. I'm the strongest now. Out of the first 9 you and number 2 are the weakest as your combat skills are the weakest. Number 8 was strong and I saw her as my rival, but she gave up her life for number 88 and unfortunately I don't see her coming up to the level of number 8. You and I both know the tragic story of number 7." Tsukiumi felt a sadness in her heart as she thought of the cruelty number 7 was put through. "Number 5 and 6 can be quite fun but sadly there still inferior to me. Now all we have are the strongest 3. Number 1, Number 3, and me Number 4. Number 3 gave up on the Sekirei plan after she was dumped by Minaka and even if we were to fight I know that she would lose even though it would be quite a challenge and than finally we have number 1." Karasuba put on an evil grin before she continued after a slight pause. "She was the strongest, and in the past I knew that she was just slightly stronger than I was, but now I have Minato."

"What can Minato do?"

"The norito Tsukiumi. Number 1 has lost her Ashikabi and the norito is the key to her defeat. With Minato number 1's defeat has been sealed." Tsukiumi shivered as she let all the information sink in. It seemed as though that she was now in the presence of the strongest Sekirei.

"Than why does thou wish to train?" Karasuba laughed again.

"I need you to be strong enough to keep Minato safe, because if anything were to happen to him I would be very angry and if I'm angry I can get very .. aggressive. Now let's start your training shall we?" Tsukiumi had only one thought running through her head. If Karasuba was the strongest than she would get stronger than her. She would not be looked down on.

MINATO

Minato was running past the park when someone caught his eye. His gaze was transfixed on a woman sitting alone on a bench wearing nothing but a long white shirt that was very revealing to say the least, He knew that he had to do something. As he walked closer to her he saw that he had a mark on her forehead. At first he thought it was just a poor choice in tattoo but than he realized that this was the Sekirei mark that he had seen on Karasuba and Tsukiumi. Why was it on her forehead? From what he had seen it was supposed to be on the neck of the Sekirei. "Why hello there miss. You seem to be troubled." Minato took off his coat as he covered most of her body. The woman looked up at him as the light brown hair moved away from her face and Minato looked into her blue eyes and saw nothing but emptiness.

"Who are you?" She gave him a blank expression and her eyes didn't waver from his face.

"My name is Minato Sahashi, and your name?" Minato scanned her face for any hint of emotion. If it was there he couldn't find it.

"I'm Akitzu."

"Well Akitzu-san what seems to be bothering you?" Minato sat beside her but made sure to keep some distance between them.

"I'm broken and useless."

"What do you mean?"

"I can never find my Ashikabi. I was made a scrap number by M.B.I. no longer able to make a bond with my destined one. Minato felt a sharp pain stab away at his heart as he heard the rest of Akitzu's story as she told him how she was experimented on and was deemed broken and that was all she ever knew. Minato wanted so badly to just wrap his arms around her and let her know that she wasn't useless. Minato decided that he had to do something and realized that he knew exactly in his heart what he wanted to do. Although he wondered if Tsukiumi and Karasuba would have let him if they were here.

"Akitzu-san I can't fix the things that happened to you in the past, but maybe I can show you a different future where you don't see yourself as useless. I know you said you can't make a bond with your Ashikabi , but maybe I can be our Ashikabi even though it's in name only." Minato saw a spark of life flicker in Akitzu's eyes.

" My Ashikabi? You will become my Ashikabi?"

"Yes Akitzu I promise that if your fine with me than I will become your Ashikabi, but I should tell you beforehand that I already have 2 Sekirei, but I will always love you with all my heart and show you the same amount of attention as the other two." Akitzu didn't seem to be fazed by the mentioning of two other Sekirei. Finally she had gotten what she thought she could never receive. She was trapped in a prison of ice doomed to be alone, but he had reached out and freed her. He said that he wanted her and that was more than enough for her.

"Minato-sama I would want nothing more than to be your Sekirei." Akitzu let her head rest on Minato's shoulder as Minato immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Than from now on I'll be your Ashikabi and I promise that I'll stay with you forever." Forever, the word sounded so good as Akitzu repeated it in her head. Yes forever. Now and forever she would be with the kind Minato. Minato spotted a limo pull up and he saw two women walk out and noticed a young boy and another man still sitting in the limo. As the two made their way towards Minato and Akitzu he sensed that something was wrong. Akitzu looked up at Minato and followed his gaze and seeing the women stood up.

"Sekirei" Minato hearing Akitzu prepared for the worst.

TSUKIUMI AND KARASUBA

"Somehting's wrong…" Karasuba felt a terrifying feeling take over her body as she let instinct take over and left in the middle of the training session with Tsukiumi and leaped away. Tsukiumi also feeling what Karauba felt followed her as fast as she could carry herself.

"Be safe Minato…"

AUTHOR'S NOTES : Well I don't really have anything to say but if you liked it follow and review and stuff like that xD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm number 43 Yomi."

"And I'm number 103 Jussa."

"Now if you don't mind our Ashikabi wants that Sekirei so how about you step back and let her come with us." Akitsu moved in closer to Minato but kept her blank expression as she was now standing between the Sekirei and Minato.

"Minato-sama is my Ashikabi, I do not desire anyone else."

"Well you heard her. Now just tell your Ashikabi that Akitsu won't come with you." Minato saw the one called Yomi laugh as she brought her death scythe into full view. The one called Jussa pulled out a staff.

"We know that she can't be winged so she will have to learn to obey our master and regard him as her Ashikabi. Now are you going to come the easy way or shall we have some fun first? I would hate to scratch our master's new toy, but it would be better than if we let you go." Minato was furious that they could only see Akitsu as another toy in the collection. What did that Ashikabi think of that Sekirei were? How could he hold such little feelings for them.

" No harm will come to Minato-sama and I will not leave his side." Akitsu stood firm and was fully focused on keeping Minato safe.

"Alright than if that's what you choose." Instantly Yomi and Jussa lunged weapons in hand at Akitsu. Akitsu did not flinch as she waited for them to get close enough before ice came up from out of the earth freezing them to the ground as their feet were encased in ice.

"So your power is ice Akitsu? That's amazing." Minato looked on astonished by how easily Akitsu stooped the attack of the two Sekirei. A slight tinge of red was visible on the cheeks of Akitsu. Minato saw as Yomi and Jussa tried using their weapons to break free from the ice. "Akitsu try to freeze their weapons if you can." Akitsu complied as both Yomi and Jussa dropped their freezing weapons. "Your amazing Akitsu!" Minato gave her a big hug before he held her hand and decided that now was the time to go. Before he could leave he saw as the young boy and older looking man came out of the limo. He saw as the man pulled out a sword and freed his fellow Sekirei. 3 on 1 was not the best odds for Akitsu as Minato doubted he could do much. He needed to stall for an opportunity. "So what's the name of the Ashikabi who wants to take Akitsu." Minato saw the teen with light brown hair straighten up and wear a big smile. His male Sekirei seemed to be depressed.

"I'm Mikogami Hayato. You've already met Yomi and Jussa. This is my other Sekirei Mutsu."

"Mutsu number 5."

"Now Mutsu get me that Sekirei! I want it!" Mutsu sighed before pointing his sword toward Minato.

"This is your last warning. Walk away now or else."

"Or else what Mutsu!?" Everyone turned as they saw two figures swoop down. Minato could have sworn the sky was blacked out by the two as it seemed that darkness was about to swallow them all. Minato looked at Karasuba and Tsukiumi and noticed that while Karasuba was smiling sinisterly Tsukiumi seemed to be tired and he could see the results of her training as it was noticeable on her dirty, cut up clothes. Mutsu stared wide eyed in obvious shock that Karasuba had been winged. "What happened Mutsu? Didn't you have something to say?" Mutsu tried to contemplate his best move as e didn't want to face off against an angry Karasuba. It was now three against three and Karasuba by herself was instilling fear at the three enemy Sekirei. The Sekirei stared each other down before Karasuba made the first move lunging at Mutsu "You shouldn't have threatened my Minato!" Mutsu pushed his Ashikabi out of the way as he barely managed to put up a defence against Karasuba's strike. The other Sekirei watched at the intensity of their fight and the lighting fast pace of the two. The sound of the sword's hitting ringed around the park. Mutsu was pushed back easily as he struggled to keep up with Karasuba's speed and unpredictable strikes. Jussa and Yomi seeing this tried to intervene before being cut off by a barrage of ice and jet of water. "Does thou have no honour? A Sekirei battle is one against another. Thou shall have us as thy opponents."

"You tried to hurt Minato-sama. I will not forgive you." Akitsu had a blank face but her eyes were a cold hard stare. Tsukiumi let streams of water fire away at the two Sekirei as they dodged easily to the side however they dodged right into a barrage of icicles from Akitsu. Dazed by the sudden attack Akitsu did not slow down as she let ice needles grow from the ground impaling the two Sekirei and leaving them helpless with a look of fear and obvious pain. Meanwhile Karasuba and Mutsu were still engaged in battle, but it was obvious to the onlooker that Mutsu was having trouble keeping up while Karasuba was smiling and didn't seem to break a was like a predator toying with it's food before the turned to Minato with a blush on her face.

" Minato I require thy assistance."

"Sure Tsukiumi, but I don't think I can be much help and you seem to have it under control."

"No Minato this is something only thou can accomplish, I need thou to activate my norito." Minato simply nodded as he did not completely understand what he had to do. Tsukiumi leaned in and kissed Minato as her wings spread. Akitsu whispered something under her breath before facing away from Minato and Tsukiumi. Tsukiumi turned to face the two Sekirei as Minato was slightly confused as to why Tsukiumi kissed him. Minato saw as a huge tidal wave seemed to form from out of Tsukiumi's hand and got bigger by the minute. "This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi's heart!" The tidal wave made it's way two the two Sekirei who were frozen with fear. The wave hit them with a massive crash and sent them both flying in opposite directions. It was than that Minato noticed something. The Sekirei crest that both Sekirei had was slowly disappearing. It faded until it was no longer there. Minato's thoughts were cut short as he heard Karasuba yell.

"Where are you running off to Mutsu?" Mutsu had Mikogami under his arm as he had made a hasty retreat. Karasuba looked as if she was about to follow after before turning back. "Well Minato let me guess. She is also your Sekirei?"

"Yes from now on Akitsu will also be with us. Akitsu meet Karasuba and Tsukiumi." The three did not change pleasantries as a deafening silence was between the three. Minato knew that Tsukiumi and Karasuba didn't love the idea of him having another Sekirei but it seemed that they weren't hostile like they were with each other before. "Well I guess we should head home now?"

"Not yet Minato-darling. We have to wait." All three Sekirei stood patiently and Minato waited as well wondering what it was they were waiting for. Minato's question was quickly answered as he saw a M.B.I. helicopter land nearby. He saw soldiers come and quickly and efficiently took the two Sekirei who were still lying on the ground.

"What's going to happen to them?" Minato let the question hang in the air and again Karasuba broke the silence.

"They lost their crest Minato. They are out of the Sekirei plan and have lost the right to stay with their Ashikabi. To lose your crest can be the equivalent to death." Minato watched the helicopter fly away as he was filled with mixed emotions and questions. He watched the helicopter questioning the fate of the Sekirei who had lost their crest.

"It's alright Minato, I promise you that I will never be inside that helicopter." Karasuba clet out a small laugh. Of course she would never lose to anyone.

"Of course I would never leave my husband's side." Tsukiumi stood proud arms crossed and a bit of red on either cheek.

" I too wish to stay beside you forever Minato-sama."Akitsu said with a monotone voice and blank face except for the slight bit of emotion seen through her eyes as she gazed at Minato. Minato turned back at his Sekirei and decided that he would never let them be taken from him and to do this he would have to strike at the heart of the Sekirei plan.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the late chapter and for it being so short but school's really cutting back time for when I can write. Next chapter might introduce Beni and Haihane.


End file.
